Reading The Important Parts Of The VA Series
by Readerabove
Summary: What would happen, when all the VA Characters come together ... TO READ Rose's life? In BOOKS, nevertheless! Christian gets to read, Mia, Jill, Adrian! Everyone reads about Rose's life! R & R
1. Christians read

Chapter 4

"So, what dose the paper say next?" I asked, looking around the room.

Dimitri got up and made his way to the kitchen and brought everybody drinks out. I got up and looked at the drinks to see that he brought out root bear, coke and water. I haven't really thought about it but I was pretty thirsty from all of the reading.

I still didn't know what all of this really means, these books in my life.

Before, I knew it I everybody were making there way around Dimitri for drinks. Before, I could get over there, all of the root bear were gone. Which kinda made me a bit mad of course, there was only water left.

I sighed.

"Here, Rose." Dimitri said, handing me something. Root bear! "I saved you one."

I took it from his hand right away, drinking it down, "Thanks Dimitri."

Looking over towards Adrian with a smile to see that he had two drinks too. He was looking right at me, kinda holding the one of the drinks out towards me. The root bear out towards me and a water in his other hand.

He also saved me a drink.

He turned away and placed the root bear on the table and sat back down in his seat. It was sweet of him to save me a drink, it was also sweet of Dimitri to save me a drink too. I gave him a small sad smile before taking my seat as well.

"So Lissa? What do we have to read now?" I asked, cupping my my drink with both hands.

"OH, OK let me look." Lissa said, looking back over the small paper. "Oh, here it is. Read chapter twenty, page 277 and it saids for Christian to read this time.

I looked toward Christian, who for the first time, a little sly.

"Really? Sweet? I get to read a part of Rose's life in her point of view! Goodie!" Christian gave us all a small smile.

"Just ahead in read it!" I told him, "No one really cares."

Christian started reading...

**Isaiah swept in with Elena in tow. I had a fight a sneer when I saw her. He was arrogant and mean and all-around evil. But he was that way because he was a leader. He and the strength and power to back up his cruelty- even if I didn't like it. But Elena? She was lackey. She threatened us and made snide comments, but most of her ability to do so came from being his sidekick. She was a total suck-up. **

"Wait.." I told everybody, "This is from the time that we got kidnapped!"

Christian stared at me, "Duh!"

Sometimes Christian makes me so mad! But, I still smiled and told him to go on.

"**Hello, children," he said, "How are we doing today?"**

**Sullen glares answered him. **

**He strolled over to Mia and Christian, hands folded behind his back. "Any changes of heart since my last visit? You're taking an awfully long time, and it's upsetting Elena. She's very hungry, you see but- I suspect- not as hungry as you two."**

"Man," Christian came out of his state of mind. "I always hated that guy."

"Everyone did." Mia laughed with a smile.

**Christian narrowed his eyes. "Fuck off," He said through gritted teeth. **

He stopped to think about how this might look before going back on.

**Elena snarled and lunged towards. "Don't you dar-"**

**Isaiah waved her off. "Leave him alone. It just means we wait a little longer, and really it's an entertaining wait."**

**Elena eyes shot daggers at christian. **

"Guys, I got to say something." Christian stopped reading. "I am such a badass!"

"**Honestly," continued Isaiah, watching Christian, "I can't decide which I want more: to kill you or have you join us. Either option offers its own amusements."**

"**Don't you get tired of hearing yourself talk?" asked Christian. **

**Isaiah considered. "No. Not really. And I don't get tired of this, either."**

**He turned around and walked toward Eddie. Poor Eddie could barely sit upright in his chair anymore after all the feedings he'd gone though. Worst, Isaiah didn't even need to use compulsion. Eddie's face simply lit up with stupid grin, eager for the next bite. He was adduced as a feeder. **

I looked over to Eddie, who was staring at the book in front of him, a look of shame on his face. "Eddie. That wasn't really you in there...you had no choice."

Eddie only gave me a small nod.

**Anger and disgust flooded through me.**

"**Damn it!" I yelled. "Leave him alone!" **

**Isaiah glanced back at me. "Be silent, girl. I don't find you nearly as amusing as I do Mr. Ozera."**

"Of course, he didn't." Christian told me, "I'm damn right adorable!"

"Just keep reading, Christian. No one really cares." I told him.

I hear a few small laughs coming from our friends around me.

"**Yeah?" I snarled. "If I piss you off so much, then use me to prove your stupid point. Bite me instead. Put me in my place, and show me what a badass you are." **

"**No!" exclaimed Mason. "Use me!" **

Mason. I sighed. My old friend, my best friend. God, I missed him so much.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

**Isaiah rolled his eyes. "Good God. What a noble lot. You're all Spartacus, aren't you?"**

**He strolled away from Eddie and put a finger under Mason's chin, tiliting his head up. "But you," Isaiah said, "Don't really mean it. You only offer because of her." He released Mason and walked in front of me, staring down with those black, black eyes. "And you... I didn't really believe you at first either. But now?" He knelt down so that eh was at my height. I refused to look away from his eyes, even though mean it. And it's not all mobility, either. You do want it. You really have been bitten before." His voice was magical. Hypnotic. He wasn't using compulsion, exactly, but he definitely had an unnatural charisma surrounding him. Like Lissa and Adrian. I hung on his every word. "Lots of times, I'd guess," He added. **

**He leaned toward me, breath hot against my neck. Somewhere beyond him, I could hear Mason shouting something, but all of my focus was on how close Isaiah's teeth were to my skin. In the last few months, I'd only been bitten once- and that was when Lissa had en emergency. Before then, she'd bitten me at last twice a week fro two years, and I had only recently come to realize how addicted to that I'd been. There is nothing – nothing- in the world like a Moroi bite, like the flood of bliss it sends into you. Of course, by all accounts, Strigoi bites were even more powerful...**

I didn't dear look up from the book, scared of the looks I might get.

"Rose, you only did all of that to help me.." Lissa told everybody. "I wouldn't have made it without her."

**I swallowed, suddenly aware of my own heavy breathing an racing heart. Isaiah gave a low chuckle. **

"**Yes. You're a blood whore in the making. Unfortunate for you – because I'm not going to give you what you want. **

**He backed away, and I slumped forward in my chair. Without further delay, he returned to Eddie and drank. I couldn't watch, but it was because of envy this time , not disgust. Longing burned inside of me. I ached for that bite, ached for it with every nerve in my body. **

**When Isaiah finished, he started o leave the room, then paused. He directed his words at Mia and Christian. "Don't delay." He warned. "Seize your opportunity to be saved." He tilted his head toward me. "You even have a willing victim." **

**He left. Across the room, Christian met my eyes. Somehow, his face looked even gaunter then it had a couple of hours burned in his gaze, and I knew I wore the complementarity one: a desire to sate that hunger. God. We were so screwed. I think Christian realized it at the same time. His lips twisted into a bitter smile. **

"**You never looked so good, Rose." He managed, just before the guards told him to shut up. **

"Rose..." Christian told me. "You make me sound so messed up!"

"Sorry, but the truth hurts, huh?" I asked.

End of chapter 4

_Hey, I really hope this is as good as mickeymickeyVA which is going to be really hard. I am hoping to donate chapter to the best review like mickey did on the other chapters ! Well tell me what you think of it! _

_~readerabove _


	2. Adrian read

**Hello, I would like to thank ****Princess Steffany**** and ****xx Dimitri kills Edward xx**** for the great reviews, they really helped me a lot this chapter. I know its hard to try to do as good as the last author who had this story, but I'm trying. MickeymickeyVA did had has done a great job with this story, and the characters. I would also like to thank everybody has has read this, and reviewed. Also if there is apart that you think that I should go over, just let me know and I will try to work it out. **

**This chapter will take place in Frostbit. Another reading from frostbit, in chapter twenty three page 322. Right after, Rose gets her first molniijas marks when she is talking to Lissa about the spirt and how it works. **

_**Chapter 5**_

Christian got reading the chapter and closed the book, thinking about everything. All of those memories were coming back to him, hurting him over and over. I felt sorry for him, I was there and he was in a lot of pain, still he fought against that hungry animal inside of him. He win, too.

Lissa got up and walked over towards him, placing her head against his chest. "Hey, you were strong and brave...thats why I love you so much."

I wasn't sure if that was healthy for him or not, but he did end up smiling and kissing her forehead, which made me sick. Hearing a few awww's from people are them, they moved apart.

"Lissa?" I asked, taking a drink out of my pop."What do we have to read next?"

Lissa looked at her small piece of paper for the last time before saying, "Mine, has nothing more on it...Maybe one of you guys got another note with your books?" She asked looking around the room.

Everybody looked in their boxes with their books...mine has nothing. "I got nothing."

"Nope.."

"Nothing here..."

"None..."

This came from people around the room, all of us looking though our books, trying to find something.

"Wait!" Adrian called, "I got something!" He pulled out a small pink note out of his book, "It has words on it too!"

"Read it then..." Dimitri was barely on his chair still, he was ready to jump out and yell or something. I wasn't really sure what was going on with him, "What dose it say?"

Did Dimitri really want to know that bad?

"It saids..." Adrian started, reading the note. "The second book, chapter 23 page 322...right at the top of the page and for …me too read."

Adrian reading something from my own life? Stuff that I think but also feel, stuff that I never wanted people to find out? Yeah, this is what I thought would happen today of all days.

"Are you sure...?" I asked, him, not wanting it to be true.

"Of course, I am." Adrian started to look up the page in his book.

"OH," I whispered, wondering what this part is going to be about. "Just making sure.."

"Rose?" Christian asked, "Is there a reason that you didn't want Adrian to read from your life story?"

He is always having to get in my business. "No, of course not. I mean I let you right? And I don't really care for you.."

"STOP it." Lissa told us, looking in her book. "Adrian just read, we need to get to the bottom of this."

He nodded before picking up in the book, on page 322..

"**That Adrian does medicate himself." **

"**He does? But he said-" I groaned. "Of course he does. The cigarettes. The drinking. God only knows what else." **

"I wasn't that bad, Rose." Adrian told me, "I was so much worst."

**She nodded. "Yup. He's almost always got something in his system." **

"**But probably not at night... which is why he can poke his head into my dreams." **

"**Man, I wish I could do that," She sighed. **

"**Maybe you'll learn someday. Just don't become an alcoholic in the process." **

"**I won't," she assured me. "But I will learn. None of the other spirit users could do it, Rose- well aside form St. Vladimir. I'll learn like he did. I'm going to learn to use it- and I won't let it hurt me." **

**I smiled and touched her hand. I had absolute faith in her. "I know."**

I looked across to Lissa who was smiling, "Thanks, Rose." She told me though, our bond. I smiled too.

**We talked for most of the evening. When the time came for my usual practice with Dimitri, I parted ways with her. As I walked away, I pondered something that has been bothering me. Although the attacking groups of Strigoi has many more members, the guardians felt confident Isaiah and been their leader. That didn't mean there wouldn't be other threats in the future, but they felt it'd be a while before his followers regrouped. **

**But I couldn't help thinking about the list i'd seen in the tunnel in Spokane, the one that had listed royal families by size. And isaiah has mentioned the Dragmior by name. He know they were almost gone, and he'd sounded keen on being the one to finish them. Sure, he was dead now... but were there other Strigoi out there with the same idea?**

"Rose, your mind is complicated..." Adrian told me looking over the page before he started to read again.

**I shook my head. I couldn't worry about that. Not today. I still needed to recover from everything else. Soon, though. Soon i'd have to deal with this**

**I didn't even know if our practice was still on but went to the rocker room anyway. After changing into practice clothes, I headed down into the gym and found Dimitri in supply room, reading one of the Western novels he loved. He looked up at my entrance. I'd seen little of him in the last few days and had figured he was busy with Tasha.**

"**I thought you might come by," He said, putting a book mark between the pages.**

"**It's time for practice." **

**He shook his head. "No. No practice today. You still need to recover." **

"**I've got a clean bill of health. I'm good to go." I pushed as much patented Rose Hathaway bravado into my words as I could. **

Adrian laughed, "Patented Rose Hathaway bravado into my words?"

I stared at him, in anger.

**Dimitri wasn't falling for any of it. He gestured to the chair beside him. "Sit down, Rose."**

**I hesitated only a moment before complying. He moved his own chair close to mine so that we sat directly across from each other. My heart fluttered as I looked into those gorgeous dark eyes.**

Around the room, I hear laughs. I just sat there with a smile on my face, Adrian went on reading without another word.

"**No one gets over their first kill...kills...easily. Even with Strigoi...well, it's still technically taking a life. That's hard to come to terms with. And after everything else you went through..." He sighed, then reached out and caught my hand in his. His fingers were exactly like I remembered, long and powerful, calloused with years of training. "When I saw your face...when we found you in that house...you can't imagine how I felt." **

**I swallowed. "How...how did you feel?" **

"**Devastated...grief-stricken. You were alive, but the way you looked... I didn't think you'd ever recover. And it tore me apart to think of that happening to you so young." he squeezed my hand. "You will recover-I know that now, and I'm glad. But you aren't there. Not yet. Losing someone you care about is never easy." **

Yeva smiled, "Dimika always so caring."

Dimitri turned into a hug with his mother. "Thats because I grow up with you as a grandmother."

**My eyes dropped from his and studied the floor. "It's my fault," I said in a small voice.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Mason. Getting killed." **

**I didn't have to see Dimitri's face to know compassion was filling it. "Oh, Roza. No. You made some bad decisions...you should have told others when you knew he was gone...but you can't blame yourself. You didn't kill him." **

**Tears brimmed in my eyes as I looked back up. "I might as well have. The whole reason he went there-it was my fault. WE had a fight...and I told him about the Spokane thing, even though you asked me not to."**

**One tear leaked out of the corner of my eye. Really, I needed to learn to stop that. Just as my mother had, Dimitri delicately wiped the tear off my cheek. **

"**You can't blame yourself for that," He told me. "you can regret your decisions and wish you'd done things differently, but in the end, Mason made his decisions too. That was what he chose to do. It was his decision in the end, no matter what your original role." When Mason had come back for me, I realized, he'd let his feelings for me get in the way. It was what Dimitri had always feared, that if he and I had any sort of relationship it would put us-and any Moroi we protected-in danger. **

"**I just wish I'd been able to..I don't know, do any thing..." **

**Swallowing back further tears, I pulled my hands from Dimitri's and stood up before I could say something stupid. **

"**I should go," I said thickly. "Let me know when you want to start practice again. And thanks for...talking."**

Mason, oh my Mason. He was just trying to save me and help me out alive. Then he died, because of me...it was still my fault kinda.

Adrian was going to slow and I knew what was going to happen next.

**I started to turn; then I heard him say abruptly, "NO."**

**I glanced back. "What?"**

**He held my gaze, and something warm and wonderful and powerful shot between us. **

"**No." he repeated. "I told her no. Tasha."**

I shoot Tasha a glare from my set by Dimitri, she was staring at the book ahead of her. I saw her blue eyes, starting to fill with tears.

"It saids, I can end there." Adrian placed the book on his lap.

End of chapter 5

_**Guys, please review I mean its not that hard! Just go to that little circle thing and click on review and it will take you to it! After all if you have read my story this far then why not tell me how much you liked it or .. not. =) I hoped you like it though!**_

_**Please tell me what you all think!**_

_**oxox**_

_**~readerabove**_


	3. Edison read

_This chapter the characters from the Vampire Academy books will read from Shadow Kiss, chapter 2 page 27. The part where Alberta will announcing who got who on the senior test thing for the Dhampirs. _

_Chapter 6 _

The next thing I knew, a small note fell onto my lap from the third book, I just pulled out. Looking at it, I saw that it said to read chapter 2 page 27. I looked towards the rest of my friends, thinking what this chapter is going to be about or what it is going to be about from my life. Its going to take place after Mason died, and I wasn't doing good, which meant I was going to get worked up.

"Rose, what does that note say?" Lissa asked, eyeing me.

"Oh," I was pulled away from my thoughts. "Read chapter 2, page 27."

"Who does it say, to read?" Dimitri asked, with a smile. Man, I wanted to punched him right there, right now.

"Huh.." I looked at the note again to see a small name wrote on it. "Edison." Then laughed.

"Hey! My name isn't that bad." Eddie opened his book up to the page and started to read...

**Sweating. "Please, please let me get someone good," he muttered. **

"**You will," I said. "You will." **

"**Edison Castile," Alberta announced. He gulped. "Vasilisa Dragomir." **

**Eddie and I both froze for the space of a heartbeat, and then duty made him stand up and head towards the floor. As he stepped down the bleachers, he shot me a quick, panicked look over his shoulder. His expression seemed to say, I don't know, I don't know!**

**That made two of us. The world around me slowed to a blur. Alberta kept calling names, but I didn't hear any of them. What was going on? Clearly, someone had made a mistake. Lissa was my assignment. She had to be. I was going to be her guardian when we graduated. This made no sense. Heart racing, I watched Eddie over to Guardian Chase and get his packet and practice stake. He glanced down at the papers immediately, and I suspected he was double-checking the name, certain there was a mix-up. The expression on his face when he looked up told me that it was Lissa's name he'd found. **

**I took a deep breath. Okay. No need to panic just yet. Someone had made a clerical error here, one that could be fixed. In fact, they'd have to fix it soon. When they got to me and read Lissa's name again, they were going to realize the'd double-booked one of the Moroi. They'd straighten it out and give Eddie someone else. After all, there were plenty of Moroi to go around. They outnumber dhampirs at the school. **

"**Rosemarie Hathaway." I tensed. "Christian Ozera." **

**I simply started at Alberta, unable to move or respond. No. She had not just said what I thought. A few people, noticing my lack of movement, glanced back at me. But I was dumbstruck. This wasn't happening . My mason delusion from last night seemed more real than this. A few moments later, Alberta also realized I wasn't moving. She looked up from her clipboard with annoyance, scanning the crowd. **

"**Rose Hathaway?" **

**Someone elbowed me, like maybe I didn't recognize my own name. Swallowing, I stood and walked down the bleachers, robotlike. There was a mistake. There had to be a mistake. I headed toward Guardian Chase, feeling like a puppet that someone else was controlling. He handed me my packet and a practice stake meant to "Kill" the adult guardians with, and I stepped out of the way for the next person. **

Eddie stopped, "Rose, You really do think a lot. Make a big deal out of nothing."

"Oh, just keep reading." I sighed.

**Disbelieving, I read the words on the packet's cover three times. Christian Ozera. Flipping it open, I saw his life spread out before me. A current picture. His class schedule. His family tree. His bio. It even went into detail about his parents' tragic history, how they'd chosen to become Strigoi and had murdered several people before finally being hunted down and killed. **

I looked over towards Christian. I knew he knew, I was looking at him but he didn't look up. Seeing pain inside his eyes. I never liked him that much, but nobody should have had to go though all of that. I felt sorry for him.

Then I looked towards Tasha, who was looking at her book also. She was the one who really saved Christian..she was like a mother to the poor kid.

**Our directions at this point had been to read through our dossiers, pack a bag, and then meet up with our Moroi at lunch. As more names were called, many of my classmates lingered around the gym, talking to their friends and showing off their packets. I hovered near one group, discreetly waiting fro a chance to talk to Alberta and Dimitri. It was a sign of my newly developing patience that I didn't walk right up to them then and there and damned answers. Believe me, I wanted to. Instead, I let them go through their list, but it felt like forever. Honestly how long did it take to read a bunch of names? **

**When the last novice had been assigned his Moroi, Stan shouted above the din for us to move on to the next stage of the assignment and tried ot herd out my classmates. I cut through the crowd and stalked up to Dimitri and Alberta, who blessedly were standing with each other. They were chatting about something administrative and didn't notice me right away. **

**When they did glance at me, I held up my packet and pointed. "What's this?" **

**Alberta's face looked blank and confused. Something in Dimitri's told me he'd been expecting this. "It's your assignment, Miss Hathaway." Alberta said. **

"**No," I said through gritted teeth. "It's not. This is somebody else's assignment." **

"**The assignments in your field experience aren't optional," she told me sternly. "Just as your assignments in the real world won't be. You can't pick who you protect based on whim and mood, not here and certainly no after graduation." **

"**But after graduation, I'm going to be Lissa's guardian!" I exclaimed. "Everyone knows that. I'm supposed to haver her for this thing." **

"**I know it's an accepted idea that you'll be together after graduation, but I do not recall any mandatory rulings that say you're 'supposed' to have her or anyone here at school. You take who you're assigned."**

"**Christian?" I threw my packet on the floor. "You're out of your mind if you tink I'm guarding him." **

"**Rose!" snapped Dimitri joining the conversation at last. His voice was so hard and so sharp that I flinched and forgot what I was saying for half a second. "You're out of line. You do not speak to your instructors like that." **

"Oh, Rose somebody told you what's what." Christian laughed. "And, I bet you back talked him too."

I didn't say a word.

**I hated being chastised by anyone. I especially hated being chastised by him. And I especially hated being chastised by him when he was right. But I couldn't help it. I was too angry, and the lack of sleep was taking its toll. My nerves felt raw and strained, and suddenly, little things seemed difficult to bear. And big things like this? Impossible to bear. **

"**Sorry," I said with great reluctance. "But this is stupid. Nearly as stupid as not bringing us to Victor Dashkov's trial." **

**Alberta blinked in surprise. "How did you know – Never mind. WE'll deal with that later. For now, this is your assignment, and you need to do it." **

**Eddie suddenly spoke up beside me, his voice filled with apprehension. I'd lost track of him earlier. "Look...I don't mind...We can switch.." **

"How nice!" Mia, smiled. "That was really nice of you Eddie."

I smiled, "Yeah it was."

Eddie started to blush, "You guys think of me to highly."

**Alberta turned her stony gaze from me to him. "No, you certainly cannot. Vasilisa Dragomir is your assignment." She looked back at me. "And Christian Ozera is yours. End of cussion." **

"**This is stupid!" I repeated. "Why should I waste my time with Christian?" Lissa's the one I'm going to be with when I graduate. Seems like if you want me to be able to do a good job, you should have me practice with her." **

"**You will do a good job with her," said Dimitri. "Because you know her. And you have your bond. But somewhere, someday, you could end up with a different Moroi. You need to learn how to guard someone with whom you have absolutely no experience." **

I rolled my eyes.

"**I have experience with Christian," I grumbled. "That's the problem. I hate him." Okay, that was a huge exaggeration. Christian annoyed me, true, but I didn't really hate him. As I'd said, working together against the Strigoi had changed a lot of things. Again, I felt like my lack of sleep and general irritability were cranking up the magnitude of everything. **

"Rose I think that could have been the nicest thing that you have ever thought about me." Christian laughed.

"Shut it...read." I didn't look up but there was a smile on my face.

Eddie went on..

"**So much the better," Said Alberta. "Not everyone you protect will be your friend. Not everyone you protect will be someone you like. You need to learn this." **

"I don't see the point in this.." Dimitri whispered from beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not looking up from my book. Eddie was still reading.

"Where did these books come from? Who sent them to each of us...it must have been someone we knew that could have known all of this about us. But it takes point in your mind...what your doing or saying and thinking..How could someone know those things?" Dimitri wondered.

He had a point he was right about this...we didn't know a thing.

End of chapter 6

**R&R**


	4. Victoria's Read

_Hello my readers(: I'm really sorry that it took me this long to write another chapter, thanks for all the great reviews! I must not be that bad of a writer if you all are still reading this story. I hope you like this chapter in, The Important Parts Of VA Series. Still in Shadow Kiss (One of my Fav. Books) chapter 14, page 206. I do not own these characters from the books. Never forget the wonderful author who gave me this story to go with, _mickeymickeyVA_!_

Chapter 7

Eddie stopped at the end of the next chapter, his voice drifting off. "That was a lot to take in." He told everyone taking a drink from his coke.

"Yeah my life is really boring." I teased.

"So boring that they only made 6 books from it!" Christian laughed looking though the third book not really sure what to take out of it. "See my life couldn't and wouldn't fit into just six books."

I was about to say something mean right as Dimitri cut me off. "I think we should keep reading." He told everyone his head still looking though the book.

Lissa nodded, flipping the book in her fingers. "Yeah I second that."

"But we need to find out who is reading next and what part." I said at last finding the will to talk. "I guess we should start looking-"

Again something cut me off but not a voice..more like a sound.

A soft knock on the door.

I looked around the room at everyone's faces before drifting towards the doorway, I turned on my heels looking back at the room._ 'Do I open it?'_ I mouthed to Dimitri. He just stared at me which must mean a yes.

Slowly my hand went around the doorknob and pulled it open, taking a few deep breaths doing so. My eyes went around the door and looked on the other side...expecting to see someone or something. But no one was there...nothing..but a small piece of paper tapped to the door.

"Er...guys.." I whispered taking off the note, closing the door behind me. "I got something."

"What is it?" Lissa jumped up and ran over to me trying to look throw my hand to the paper.

"It saids, _**Hello my dear players. I hope you like my game. Don't blame me on this but this isn't going to get tame. Read. Follow. Good luck on my game." **_I stopped thinking to myself before saying the last bit. "Read chapter 14 page 207...Victoria."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!" Adrian cried jumping from his seat. "That doesn't make sense.!"

I shrugged setting the note on a table before going back to my seat. "Like I would know but that person can't rhyme."

Looking to my side, I saw Dimitri staring at his sister. Victoria. Why would that person want her to read? Victoria has nothing to do with this story she knows nothing. Just some person from the other side of the world. But still...

"Go ahead Victoria." My mother smiled nodding to her book. "Read."

Victoria took a deep breath staring at the book ahead of her before saying, "I'm not the best reader..."

Olena chuckled for no reason from her seat.

Victoria threw a glared towards her before taking a deep breath...turning to the right page. As did everyone around her.

Then she started to read...

**luck. I'll see you soon." **

**I went to the same room and found Tatiana standing with her hands clasped, posture stiff and impatient. She was dressed like a corporate businesswoman again, with a sleek brown blazer an skirt set. That color wouldn't have been my first choice to go with her dark gray hair, but that was her style adviser's problem, not mine. **

**I bowed just as Lissa had and glanced around the room. Priscilla was gone; only a couple guardians remained. I expected Tatiana to tell me to sit bu instead, she stood up and walked right over to me. Her face did not look happy. **

"**Miss Hathaway," she said sharply, "I'm going to keep this brief. You are going to stop this atrocious affair you're having with my great-nephew. Immeediately." **

I froze in my seat, whoa yeah I remember this...Awkward. The Queen thought that I was with .. Adrain back then when I wasn't. It was kinda funny to hear this from Victoria's ascent.

"**I...what?" **

"**You heard me. I don't know how far things have gone, and honestly, I really don't want to know the details. That's not the point. The point is that it's going to go no farther." **

OH yeah. Because things were really going to get that far back then. I looked up towards Adrian who had his head in the book reading ahead.

**The queen was looking down on me, hands on her hips, clearly waiting for me to swear I'd do whatever she wanted. Except I kind of couldn't. I glanced around the room, certain this was some sort of joke. I looked to the two guardians across the room, half-hoping they'd explain what was going on, but they were doing that seeing-without-actually-seeing thing. No eye contact. I turned back to the queen. **

"**Um, Your Majesty...there's been some kind of mistake. There's nothing going on between Adrain and me." **

Christian chuckled and muttered, "Sure.."

"**Do you think I'm an idiot?" She asked. **

**Wow. That was an opening. **

"**No, Your Majesty." **

"**Well, that's a start. There's no point in lying to me. People have seen you together, here and back at your school. I saw you myself in the courtroom." Dam it. Why had Adrain chosen that moment to be chivalrous and sneak another hug? "I've heard all the illicit details about what's going on, and its is going to stop right here, right now. Adrian Ivaskov is not going to run off with some cheap dhampir girl, so you might as well rid yourself of that delusion right now." **

"**I never thought he was going- seeing as how we're not involved," I said. "I mean, we're friends, that's all. He likes me. He's a flirt. And if you want to talk illicit stuff, then … yeah, I'm pretty sure he's got a list of illicit things he'd like to do with me. Lots of illicit things. But we're not doing them. Your Majesty." **

I held my breath knowing what was coming.

"ROSE! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE QUEEN LIKE THAT!" My mother shook from her seat. "In all my years...NEVER!"

I shrugged from my seat. "Yeah...she had it coming."

"That is no reason!" She stared at me but I kinda looked everywhere but at her.

**As soon as the worlds left my mouth, I felt like an idiot. From the look on her face, however, it didn't seem like thins could really get any worse for me. **

"**I know about you," she said. "All anyone talks about are your sent awards and accolades, but I haven't forgotten that it was you who took Vasilisa away. I also know about the trouble you use to get into- I know about the drinking, about the men. If it was up to me, I'd pack you up and send you off to some blood whore commune. You'd provably fit in well." **

My Mother was wide eyes and let out a few words that I've never heard before.

And me? I let a small smile come though my lips, "Told ya."

**Drinking and men? She made me sound like an alcoholic prostitute when, honestly, I'd probably drunk no more than other teenagers at high school parties. Telling her this seemed useless, though. Pointing out that I was still a virgin probably wouldn't have made much of a difference either. **

I think Victoria had a little trouble getting the word, virgin out of her mouth.

"AH!" Lissa screamed holding onto her neck-

**R&R**


	5. Mia's Read

_Hey guys!(:_

_This chapter will take place in the book Blood Promise, chapter 6 page 90. The chapter Rose finds out who Syd works for and when Strigoi attacks! Read and enjoy! Sorry it took me so long to get up! Review! :D_

_Chapter 8_

"Lissa?" I jumped up from my chair pushing it backwards as I made my way across the room in seconds. "Whats going on?"

Lissa's eyes dropped down towards the floor, everyone in the room around us grew quite as she started to talk. "I don't know! I feel...different?" She whispered before looking up towards me. "My neck feels like its getting smaller."

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't understand.."

Lissa shook my hand off and stood up from her chair. "I just need to go get some air.." She told me and made her way towards the front door then out.

I quickly turned to face Dimitri who stood a few feet behind myself.

"Whats wrong?" He asked with a small frown on his lips.

"I'm not sure...she needed some air, I'm going with her." I told him before turning back towards the door and going out.

The door quickly closed behind me but not before Dimitri was out behind me. I could still hear Lissa's footsteps down the hall so I started up into a larger pace but I could make out her shadow a few feet around the hall.

Dimitri came to my side. "Don't." He said taking a hold of my shoulder. "Let her have some time alone." He finished in a whisper.

Of course he was right and I knew it. _He is always right but I wouldn't give him that kinda thought. _Just a small nod of my head before turning back towards him. "So what do you think is up?" I whispered.

He wouldn't and didn't look at me just took a few steps back and shrugged. "There could be many things."

I bit my bottom lip and turned away with a large frown on my lips. A few pieces of my long hair fell in front of my eyes as I waited for Lissa to come back. Slowly her shadow started to grow farther away again.

Slowly, I took off after her again and once again stopping a few feet away hidden in the shadows.

Lissa slowed her steps and came to a stop in front of a open window, staring into the dark court yard. Every inch of myself wanted to move closer to her, every part of me wanted to talk to her but I didn't. I just stood there in the shadows watching the area around us.

After a few more minutes I took a step out of the darkness towards my friend. My mouth open in a circle shape wanting to talk to her but not to sure what to say or ask. Out of nowhere, Lissa turned around and saw me. Her face was filled with sadness and dispraise.

"Lissa?" My voice was dry as I took another step towards her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah. Everything is fine.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Lets go back now? OK?" She asked before walking past me and back down the hall.

I took off after her staring down towards my shoes; a few pieces of my hair fall over my face again. The floor crept from under us as we made our way back towards the room, I didn't see Dimitri as we made our way back. Guessing that he was already in there and waiting.

Lissa opened the door as I followed in right behind her.

"Rose! Lissa we found another page to read from!" Jill yelped from her chair holding up a book that we haven't read from.

I took a step closer to Jill staring at the book, "Wait." I took a breath in. "Is that me?"

Jill quickly flipped the book over to look the picture on the front over. "It kinda looks like you, I guess." She said before looking back towards me. "What do you think?"

"I'm would be really flattered, _if_ that was me but..." I turned back towards my chair and flopped down. "I'm can't be sure whats the name of this book by the way?"

"Its called Blood Promise...do you care for me to read the back?" Jill asked as she flipped the book back over and started to read from the back, "_**Dimitri's heart has gone dark. Now Rose must journey to the ends of the Earth to find – and kill – her one true love... Or has the time to come to join him? My heart shattered. My world shattered. You will lose what you value most... It wasn't my life .. It wasn't even Dimitri's life. It was his soul." **_Jill finished taking in a breath. "Whoa that was deep."

I bit my lower lip thinking about everything that would have happened in this book. This was when I left the Academy and went to Russia with Adrian's money. I meant Syd while hunting Strigoi and stayed with Dimitri's family for a while.

Dimitri?

Quickly, I looked around myself to find Dimitri still wasn't back. Where in the world was he? Standing out in the hall alone or hiding from me? Like … I would … know... ahh...

"What chapter do we have to read?" I asked, pulling my knees up towards my chest. Which I was really meaning, _What chapter of my life we are going to go though next? _"Who is going to read it?" I added.

Mia raised her right hand, "That would be me.!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't sound to happy about it..my life isn't that fun to read about."

She smirked and opened the book that he had in her lap before he started to read, "**I bolted upright, every part of me awake and alert. There were no city lights in shine through the window, and it took me several seconds to make out anything in the darkened room. Sydney was curled up in her own bed, her face unusually at peace as she slept. **

**Where was the Strigoi? Definitely not in our room. Was it in the house? Everyone had said the road Dimitri's down was dangerous. Still, I would have thought Strigoi would be going after Moroi and dhampirs – though humans were a big part of their dieat too. Thinking of the nice couple who'd welcomed us into their home, I felt something tight clench in my chest. No way would let anything happen to them. **

She rolled his eyes. "People are to nice these days.." He hissed before going on, "**Slipping quietly out of he bed, I grabbed a hold of my stake and crept from the ****room without disturbing Sydney. No one else was awake, and ss soon as I was in the living room, the nausea went away. Okay. The Strigoi wasn't inside, which was a good thing. It was outdoors, apparently on the side of the house near my room. Still moving silently, I went out the house's front door and walked around the corner, as quiet as the night around me. **

**The nausea grew stronger as I approached the barn, and I couldn't help but feel smug. I was going to surprise this Strigoi who'd thought it could sneak into a tiny human village for dinner. There. Right near the barn's entrance, I could see a long shadow moving. **_**Gotcha, **_**I thought. I readied the stake and started to spring forwards. .. **

**And then something struck me on the shoulder. **

**I stumbled, astonished, and looked into the face of a Strigoi. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the shadow by the barn materialize into another Strigoi striding forward. Panic shot thought me. There were two, and my secret detection system hadn't been able to tell the difference. Worse, they'd gotten the drop on me. **

**A thought immediately flashed into my mind:**_ what if one's Dimitri?_

I stared down towards my book staring at the words that were going though my mind. What if Dimitri was there that night? What would I have done..what .. if ..

Quickly, I shook my head.

"**It wasn't. At least, this close one wasn't. It was a woman. I had yet to get a feel for the second one. That one was approaching from my other side, moving fast. I had to deal with this immediate threat, thought, and swiped at the woman with my stake, hoping to wounder her, but she dodged so quickly, I hardly saw her move. She stuck out toward me in an almost casual way. I wasn't fast enough to react and went flying forwards the other Strigoi – a guy who was not Dimitri. **

**- (**_I'm going to skip the next two pages because nothing really happens. I will pick back up on page 97, right after Rose was knocked out, once she wakes back up.! )_**-**

"**Don't try to move," The woman said with the faintest trace of a Russian accent. "You took some bad hits." **

**My eyes widened as the events by the barn came back to me, the ghosts I'd summoned up. It hadn't been a dream. "Where's Sydney? Is she okay?"**

"**She's fine. Don't worry." Something in the woman's voice told me I could believe her. **

"**Where am I?" **

"**In Baia." **

**Babi, Baia. Somehow in the back of my head, that name was familiar. All of a sudden, it clicked. Long, Long ago, Dimitri had said it. He'd only ever mentioned his town's name once and, even though I'd tried, I had never been able to remember it. Sydney would never tell me the name. But now e ewer here. Dimitri's home. **

"**Who are you?" I asked. **

"**Olena," she said. "Olena Belikova."**


	6. UPDATE,

Hello, its me. Readerabove .

I know, its been a long time since I've updated on this site. On all of my stories and I'm very sorry for all of that. Please don't take this the wrong way or anything. I love my stories and it sucked that this summer has been hard. I really wanted to update all of my stories as well. Please keep reading …

I can't update on my home computer, it doesn't have open office. Which is were I always update my chapters to my stories on. On my macbook. The mac isn't really mine at all, its the school's but I take joy in saying it is mine. Its mine for most of the year anyway. Which is hard for me in the summer, when the school takes the macbook away from myself and all the others.

But school is starting up, pretty soon. In a week and one day. Which means … I GET TO UPDATE MY STORIES, ALL THE TIME!

NEW CHAPTERS!

NEW CHARACTERS!

NEW STORIES!

And you get to hear from me a lot … which is awesome. Hopefully you would think that is awesome, like I do.

I just want to say – that hopefully you all haven't forgot about me. About my account on here, about readerabove and everything that has happened on here. Please don't forget about my stories, I haven't and won't. I just couldn't do anything on them for the summer but now that its over, they will be updates. Trust me, on that.

Re- read them. Re read my stories and keep up with them. Because hopefully they won't get worst but maybe better?

NOW QUESTIONS from myself, to all of you. !

~ Which stories would you like to see updated?

~ Who is your fav character in the stories?

~ What would you like to see happen in this story?

~ Is there any authors on here, that I should PM, talk about my stories too?

~ Would a Beta help me?

~ Do you know a good Beta reader that could help me on here?

~ Any other ideas from you guys?

Please help me out on here guys! I'm a bit out of the lop on here..from the summer time.

Just review your answer or just PM on about anything. I will try to get back to you whenever I could. Thanks!


	7. Important! D

_This is a very old account._

_All of my stories will be moved over to a new account. _

_If anyone wants to read a new story or read more of a older one then please look my new account up! _

_I'll be re-writing stories and adding many new ones. _

_I was very blessed to have so many people reading my stories and reviewing...(: _

_So please read more and PM me about anything! Thank you. _

_- ~ / ~ - _

_Here is a link that will take you to the new _

_account name. _

_ u/2695829/LUVZ-The-Slayer_

_- ~ / - ~ _

_I'll put links to each story on my profile page. _

_Don't forget about my stories! _

Oxoxox. Readerabove.


End file.
